Sotto Voce
"Sotto Voce" is the 9th episode of Season 1 of Backstage and overall. It aired on May 31, 2016. Synopsis Kit faces expulsion from Keaton if she doesn’t reveal her secret. Vanessa needs Carly’s help to impress Ms. Helsweel. Friction builds when Miles is forced to share studio space with Julie. Plot Kit is at Principal Durani's office the day after the DJ battle. Durani pointed out that the track that she used for the DJ battle was a DJ Diamond Mind original and that she claimed that it was hers. Kit tries to explain but he said that it doesn't end there, Durani had gone through Kit's files and her Keaton audition and they are all practically identical to DJ Diamond Mind. He asked if she had plagiarized her audition. Kit said she didn't and asked if she could explain. Durani was all ears but Kit just couldn't say anything. Durani tells her that Keaton has zero tolerance for plagiarism. With that being said, Kit gets expelled. telling Vanessa that she needs to improve.]] Vanessa struggles with her dance with Sasha. They are rehearsing for Step, Sister. Helsweel said that they both need more connection and was disappointed with Vanessa's lift. She asks Carly to take first position with Sasha. Carly admits that she sacrificed the lead role so that Vanessa can feel better about herself and now she's without the lead and without Sasha. But she is determined to keep things professional. She does the dance with Sasha and Helsweel was secretly pleased. She tells Vanessa that she is the lead and she has to start dancing like one. Vanessa knows that she's going to need Carly's help. Durani walks with Kit in the hallway to her locker. He tells her to empty her locker, get all her things from class and return to his office. Scarlett approaches Kit, asking her what is she doing. Kit tells that she's been expelled. She tells her that it as Jax who brought it to everyone's attention. Scarlett asks her what did their parents say and Kit clarified that they hadn't talked yet. Scarlett tries to convince Kit to find a way so she can stay in Keaton, asking her what will she do at a regular high school. Kit assures her that she'll do fine but Scarlett asks what if she herself doesn't. Since Keaton is a tough school, she needs her little sister. Kit is still not convinced and tells that after she gets her stuff from class, she's done. Miles was drumming in the music room. Julie walks in. She immediately realized that it was him who took her cake last time and calls him Cake Thief. Miles asks her what is her call name and she replies that she doesn't have time for his sophomore jokes. He corrects her, freshman jokes. Julie tells Miles to leave the room since she got excuses from all her classes so she can work on her whisper room. Miles begins teasing and tells her that there's been a mistake, he booked the room for his multi-instrumental project. Julie calls out for seniority and again tells him to get out. Miles says that he has to get all his things together. Julie was fine with it; she was going to give him time so she can also get her things and tells him that whenever she comes back, he better be gone. She leaves the room. Miles says in his confessional that his instrumental assignment is due by end of day, saying, "No way Cake Thief is going anywhere." Kit walks in the production class. Jax was sitting in his seat and when he sees Kit walking he says that it's a good thing he's there to protect the stuff since it might get stolen. Kit calls him the lowest form of life in the school and the good thing about being expelled is that she'll never have to see him again. Jax calls her a crook and she tells him to stop. He gave her other options like thief. Jax continues saying that he can't believe that she talked smack about Diamond Mind and used his song for the battle and calls her thief and poser. Kit becomes very agitated and was about to hit him. He immediately gets up from his chair and backs off. He says it's already on Sasha's blog, who also calls her a poser. Kit becomes very much upset and said that all that she played was original. Jax told her the only that's possible if she's DJ Diamond Mind and she said exactly. She revealed that way that she IS DJ Diamond Mind. Jax couldn't believe who she was because she's a 14 year old girl and DJs night clubs and break record charts; that's why she kept it a secret. To find out if she is really Diamond Mind, he asked her a trick question. She really did proved that she's DJ Diamond Mind. At the girls change room, Vanessa approaches Carly and asks her how does she get her lifts to be so tight. Carly says it's just practice but Vanessa knows that there's more to that and asks for her secret. Carly says there is no secret but Vanessa discerned that there is. Carly admitted that she works hard, since she doesn't have Vanessa's natural ability to pick things up pretty fast. She adds that she works before leaving to school and afterwards in order to make the dance look easy. Vanessa asks her if she could help her after being embarrassed during the dance. Carly agrees and tells her to meet her at the quad. helping Julie on her project.]] Miles is still in the music room, drumming when Julie comes in. She asks him why is he still there with him replying that he booked the room to work on his multi instrument assignment. He tells her that he'lol just work with his headphones. Julie says that she needs full focus to work on her 'whisper room', which Miles kind of mocks. She explains that it’s an audio and visual display that she wants to show in the foyer but first she needs the music room to test it. Miles lets her work, putting on his headphones and starts drumming, still making so much noise. Julie brings in and sets up her speakers for her insulation project, making a louder noise than Miles. Miles takes off his headphones and said that he thought it was susposed to be a whisper room and it should be quiet. Julie says it would be if he leaves. Instead, Miles doesn’t easily give up and starts playing his guitar, connected to the amplifier, out-noising Julie’s project. At the quad, Carly and Vanessa are practice thier lifts, jumping on and off the steps. Vanessa stops but Calry continues with the exercise. Vanessa tells her that she’s now showing off, which Carly admitted that. Vanessa asks her how many sets does she do and Carly responded 10. Vanessa now realizes that they’re doing 3 more. They both start again. However, Vanessa stepped on hard and slightly hurt her ankle. Carly asks her is she’s ok and she says yes but doesn’t continue jumping. Still in the music room, Julie talks to a friend over the phone about her struggling with the insulation project, mostly because Miles is still also there, eating this time. She hangs up and asks him if they could ready part ways. Miles says that he wants to but he rally needs to finish his assignment that’s been taking forever. Julie goes on mentioning that even the little are botherin her, like Miles’s hair and suggests him to use a more natural product but Miles says his hair is fine. Julie said that if his hair could talk, it’d be yelling. Again, Miles mocks Julie’s project, like whisper yelling. Julie now tries to convince Miles to leaving, even offering baking him a cake, to which Miles feels tempted. She says that she doesn’t have much time to find what’s the problem woth her project. Miles offers his help, though she doubts him. Julie says that each of the speakers should be saying something different at different times but it all sounds blend no matter where one stands. Miles suggests that they would need to consider the space and ceiling of the room and the foyer. Julie suggests to lower the volume. Miles that that’s a start and mentions that base and tremble travel at different rates and suggests that each should be tweaked individually for the space. Julie doubtly admits that it could work. She plays the audio again, this time, it works the way it’s supposed to. Miles goes ahead and tells her “You’re welcome, Whisper Yell”, as her callsign. Carly is doing her lift exercise in the quad but Vanessa just stand there. Carly asks her if she’s sure she’s ok amd Vanessa tells her that she is fine. Carly tells that if she wants to do lift like her, then she needs to get going. Jokingly Vanessa asks her if she should call her Helweel and starts exercising. Jax approches Kit in the hallways and said that they got to a rough start and asks her if she could teach him how to make ‘that killer sample’. With that, Kit immediately finds out that Jax stole her USB key and gets angry at him for calling her a thief. Jax apologized and said that he took it to find out where she gotten those samples but knows that she made them herself because she is DJ Diamondmind, with an excited voice. Kit quiets him. Scarlett approaches them, angry at Jax. He tells her that he didn’t knew that Kit was DJ Diamondmind, which again she tells them both to keep thier voices down. Scarlett tells Kit that if Jax knows, then Durani should know too she could stay at Keaton. Jax interrupts and suggests that Kit should quit school to focus on her career, asking if he could get an advance copy of her next album. Kate had to meet that she doesn’t want to leave kitten but she cannot reveal her identity to anyone else and knows that Jax will stay quiet for property theft. Scarlett opens the backpack and said that what’s inside will help her. Jax was stunned because it is DJ Diamondmind’s helmet. Kit tells Scarlett to take it out of there and Jax asked to try it on first. Both Dunn sisters say no. Scarlet continues to tell Kit to show it to Durani, explain so she can stay in Keaton. Jax said not to do it, revealing the mistery will take the fun away, however Kit gets an idea where she can do both. Vanessa and Sasha get ready to show Helsweel the dance again. The music starts and they perform the dance again. This time, Helsweel tells Vanessa that her value is slightly going up to which she gets happy. Vanessa approches Carly, thanking her for her help. Carly slightly smiles but she looks sadly that Sasha. Vanessa tells her that now she’s is going to help her take her mind off him. Carly wonders how’s she going to do that and Vanessa suggests lattes and people watching at the mall. Carly agrees to and says that last one to the change room buys. Vanessa says she’ll be there shortly but Carly warns her she’s buying. Vanessa gets concerned about her ankle. , DJ Diamondmind (Jax) and Kit in Durani’s office.]] Scarlett is with Durani in his office both waiting. Meanwhile, ‘DJ Diamondmind’ walks into the hallways of Keaton, having a crowd behind him. He arrives to Durani’s office. Scarlett introduces him to Durani and then introduces Kit as Diamondmind’s assistant and lets them talk. Scarlett hopes that thier plan works. Julie practices her insulation project speech. Miles compliments Julie of what an amazing job she did. Julie tells him that she appreciated his help. Miles asks her which speaker whispers her secret. Julie asks him what makes him think that she has a secret, and Miles replies that he knows she’s a girl of mystery. Julie offers miles help to finish his music assignment, and mentions that she plays a “mean electrical violin”. Just then, Park comes into the music room to see who wants to book the music room. Julie replies that they can share the room. Miles mentions the cake, to which Julie starts laughing. Kit wait outside the boys’ change room and knocks on the door. Jax carefully comes out mentioning that their plan worked, Kit can stay at Keaton and Diamondmind keeps his identity a secret. Kit says that it’s not plagiarism if she made the tracks with him. Jax tells her that she’s make a good assistant, to which Kit asks Jax for the backpack and takes it. Jax admits that he loved being DJ Diamond mind. As they both walk, Jax goes on askin many questions about Kit being DJ Diamondmind. Kit tells him that if he stops talking, she’ll give him an advance copy of her next album. Vanessa is in the change room unwrapping her ankle. She gets startled when Carly comes in, saying that she’s ready. Vanessa tells her that she’s fine and Carly says that she’ll be waiting outside. As Vanessa finished unwrapping, she ices her huge bruise on her ankle. Trivia *Kit is DJ Diamond Mind. *Jax is aware of Kit's secret identity (DJ Diamond Mind). *Kit remains at Keaton. *This is where Vanessa orginally sprains her ankle, which leads to her not being able to dance the full midterm. *The episode title 'Sotto Voce' is Italian for 'whisper' which relates to Julie and Miles working on the whisper project. Cast Main * Kyal Legend as Julie * Josh Bogert as Miles * Matthew Isen as Jax * Romy Weltman as Kit * Mckenzie Small as Scarlett * Devyn Nekoda as Vanessa * Alyssa Trask as Carly * Adrianna Di Liello as Jenna * Colin Petierre as Sasha * Jane Moffat as Helsweel * Chris Hoffman as Mr. Park Recurring * Dewshane Williams as Principal Durani Absent * Aviva Mongillo as Alya * Julia Tomasone as Bianca * Isiah Hall as Denzel Songs *"Move It Boyee" *"Round the Clock" *"Beop Beop Beop" Transcript Quotes Gallery Category:A to Z Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2016 Category:Season 1